Morning After
by quantuminferno
Summary: Seto Jou; it’s a sequel to Getting Lost, but it could stand alone (I think, I guess); SetoJou if you didn’t know. More on the Jou-musing side, but not all of it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything YUGIOH, don't sue I actually don't get money off of this.  
  
Summary: Seto Jou; it's a sequel to Getting Lost, but it could stand alone (I think, I guess); SetoJou if you didn't know. More on the Jou-musing side, but not all of it.  
  
Warning(s): none that I could think of; just homosexuality :oP oh, and fluff (but is that really a warning?)  
  
A/N: I just needed to write another fic and I didn't want to make it just another chapter so I just posted it as another story... it makes me feel better to have more "stories" listed. *low self esteem, go figure  
  
-------  
  
Morning after By: Quantuminferno  
  
--------  
  
Joey attempted to stretch languidly, more like a cat than the dog that he was so often compared to. He realized belatedly that he couldn't really move his arms because something was holding him. Something... scratch that, someone was holding him.  
  
Joey remembered that he was sharing a bed with Seto Kaiba. He remembered the kiss they shared just before he went to bed, but most of all he remembered the warmth and comfort that followed Seto's decision to stay with him.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should scold or congratulate himself. He actually had the great and powerful CEO in his grasp and didn't do any of the million erotic things he could have possibly done, but on the other hand, Joey Wheeler was no man-whore who just gave it up to anyone... He had had the great and powerful CEO in his grasp and didn't do any of the million erotic things he could have possibly done. That's one big accomplishment considering that Seto was so hot, he turned guys gay.  
  
Joey would never admit to it out loud, but he was a romantic at heart and a good snuggle wouldn't hurt anyone. It definitely didn't hurt him.  
  
He was still a bit hesitant because Seto's last words rang in his ears 'Tomorrow's going to be... different.'  
  
'Of course today would be different,' Joey thought, 'You don't just kiss and sleep with a person and expect things to remain the way they were. I had always hoped that this would happen, but now that it has. It's not... it's not the way I had thought?...' he sighed in defeat, 'it's actually so much better. I guess thoughts don't keep me as warm as I thought they used to.'  
  
Joey decided to just wait and see what would come of it all. He sighed once more and moved as close to the source of body heat next to him in bed, and almost moaned when Seto's hands started to make lazy patterns on his chest.  
  
"Morning," he whispered softly, just in case Seto was actually just moving his hands in his sleep.  
  
"Good morning," Seto replied, his hot breathe on Joey's neck, sending shivers down his back.  
  
Joey subconsciously arched his body closer to him. "What time is it? Weren't you going to wake us up?" He decided that small talk was better than Seto telling him that it was all a fluke.  
  
Joey felt him shift a bit and assumed it was to see a clock. "Well, right now, it's seven thirty in the morning."  
  
"Seven thirty?" Joey turned around, trying to see the clock that Seto was looking at, "I thought you said you were going to wake us up?"  
  
If it wasn't still so dark in the room, Joey would have seen the stoic CEO smile warmly down at the boy in his arms, one of those smiles that he spared for the people he loved.  
  
"Breakfast is at eight thirty. Duelists' wake up call is at eight," he simply answered in reply.  
  
Joey looked down, thankful that Seto couldn't see his face. He had turned around on purpose. He didn't like having his back to Seto. Joey wanted to be able to hug him back, so he tentatively put his arms around his waist.  
  
Knowing he had at least another thirty minutes of heaven, he was almost falling asleep again when Seto started with the dreaded phrase, "About last night..."  
  
Joey stiffened at the words and was wide awake. "Uh huh," he timidly answered. He was waiting for his death to come.  
  
There were so many words that he wanted to hear that weren't rejection from Seto, but he also knew that there were just as many if not more that were. Rejection to who he was. Joey knew that he shouldn't be so weak. That he was just being dramatic and overreacting to the whole situation. Seto had just said three words, and already he was panicking, but how could he not be when his heart belonged to someone that had hurt him so many times before. Last night though. Last night Seto didn't hurt him... but that was yesterday. Joey steeled himself for the worse. This was today.  
  
Seto actually didn't know how to start, so he started at the beginning, "Yesterday was really troubling. I was having a hard day."  
  
Joey couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. So he was just an outlet for a bad day?  
  
He pushed away from Seto afraid to hear anything more. Joey fell ungracefully to the floor and scrambled to his feet. He bolted for the door, and before Seto could even react, Joey had run out on him.  
  
***  
  
Seto lay there confused for a moment before he too got up and went to search for his puppy. He walked in the direction he thought he heard Joey run down.  
  
Seto shook his head. Was it something he said? He analyzed his words and realized what Joey must've thought. It was quite a jump to a wrong conclusion considering that if Joey was just an outlet, Seto would've left the moment he woke up at five in the morning and not just revel in the feeling of Joey's body against his for about two and a half hours.  
  
"Joey," he yelled, "Joey, don't get more lost than you already are!"  
  
***  
  
Joey heard Seto's voice. He heard it and wanted to turn around and run into Seto's arms and beg for another try. He stopped, and realized what he was saying. He barely spent one night with the object of his desires and he was already whipped.  
  
'I guess Seto was right,' Joey thought, 'I am a weak puppy. I shouldn't depend so much on him. He wasn't even there for me. Seto. He's just...'  
  
Before Joey could finish the thought, Seto's arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him back in the direction that he had run from.  
  
"Now, you're going to listen to what I have to say and wait until I finish," He said.  
  
Joey started to squirm. He didn't want to. He was wrong. He was happy living the fantasy he had created where Seto did everything because he loved him.  
  
Seto finally put him down, but to his dismay, they were already back to the bedroom. Seto locked the room and turned to look at the disheveled form of Joey.  
  
"Listen to me," Seto said firmly but without the cold bite usually in his voice.  
  
"No," Joey said stubbornly from across the room, "I already know what you're going to say."  
  
Seto stepped closer, and Joey found himself again a wall, "No you don't."  
  
Seto finally stood directly in front of Joey hands on the wall making sure he didn't try to run off again, "Do you really believe that I would go running after someone at seven in the morning dressed only in my boxers if I didn't want them around?"  
  
Joey thought about it for a moment. Seto had followed him, and he didn't have to. He suddenly felt stupid for his assumptions and also very aroused taking into account the position they were in.  
  
"I don't know about seven in the morning," Joey stated, "but it's seven thirty, and that's a completely different time."  
  
Seto saw the glint in Joey's eyes, and was about to take the bait, but needed to clear something up.  
  
"Yesterday," he began once more, and this time Joey didn't tense up. He was more willing to hear now, "I was having a bad day. I was until I saw you."  
  
Joey couldn't really believe that Seto had said those words. They were so... cliché and overstated, but truth be told, Joey started to blush. Sure they were cliché but no one had ever said them to him. How could you deny a person such a compliment just because others have said it before?  
  
"Then later that night," Seto continued, "you just wandered down that hallway, and I knew that if I didn't do something I would regret it, but I still lost my nerve."  
  
Joey thought back to last night and grinned, "So, you were trying to seduce me?"  
  
Seto kissed him softly on the lips and whispered in his ear, "No, I'm always that sexy."  
  
Joey laughed and realized that he agreed. He whimpered when Seto moved away.  
  
"Where..." Joey started to ask.  
  
"It's almost eight, and I still need to walk you to your room," Seto said tilting his head to the direction of the door.  
  
----------  
  
---To be continued---  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's short and all, but you know how it goes, I'll try harder next time. 


End file.
